


sickly sweet

by candlecake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecake/pseuds/candlecake





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Stiles is still feeling delirious, his heat is only just beginning to fade. He doesn't even know when was the last time his mind was really able to surface properly, but he knows the reason behind why it's happening now.

The scent of blood is strong enough to make him wake up, smeared thoroughly on the werewolf who's staring at him from the doorway. The familiar flash of red eyes makes Stiles want to escape right back into his deliriousness.

There are noises all around him in the room, but it's still like Stiles is underwater — until someone with blonde hair and wicked grin lifts the thin covers off of him and his brain finally switches back on.

"It's a boy!" she coos, reaching out to run a sharp red nail on the head of Stiles' cock, making him whine at the sensitivity and scramble away from her touch till his back hits the bed's headboard.

The doorway's alpha growls at that, making Stiles want to lay right back down on the bed with his belly up and let the strangers do anything they want.

But he's awake enough to stay still and notice how  _every_  part of him is aching, some more than others. His eyes fall to his slightly swollen belly and the sudden urgent need to cover himself from the intruders startles him.

The blonde's eyes notice the omega's stomach too. "Aw, look at how full you are!" she praises, voice full of amusement.

It's pathetic how much Stiles wants to preen at the words.

He pulls his knees up and suddenly there's something dripping out of him. The blonde clearly isn't missing that either, pupils dilating and reaching out her hand towards the omega again — "Erica!" the alpha roars — and pulling it back.

"Can't blame his alpha for wanting to breed him," she pouts and takes a step away from the bed.

"Doesn't smell like it has taken though," someone with curly hair remarks from behind the alpha.

 

A knowing silence falls in the room and Stiles wraps his arms around himself to stop the oncoming shivers. It's only the scent of blood that keeps him grounded enough to not fall into a full panic attack.

 

"Oh well, I guess he won't feel too sad about what Derek did to his daddy then," Erica mutters as she turns to walk out of the room.

 

 

The alpha flashes his teeth when she walks past him, fresh blood still shining on his pearly whites.


	2. Chapter 2

 

New packs rarely settle in Beacon Hills or its surrounding areas.  
  
As far as the records go, the land has always belonged to the Hales, even if Derek is the only one of them still living there. His newly formed pack is significantly smaller than what the Hale pack used to be when Derek was still just a Beta himself.

It's not uncommon for small packs to live in the territories dominated by bigger and more powerful packs. It can often be unpleasant for both of the parties, but there are no werewolf laws that go against the arrangement.

*  
The Stilinskis arrive in March.

They too had once lived in Beacon Hills --- years ago, before the Alpha's wife died.

Derek meets the man as a formality before the pack settles down.

The alpha is an older man but a newer wolf, and Derek catches a whiff of an omega on him. It's just the Alpha and his son, the man explains. They're barely a pack at all.

*  
It's Boyd who points it out; new wolves, especially alphas, shouldn't be let near omegas. At worst they can go feral from the need to claim.

Derek scoffs at that: the omega is the Alpha's son, there's no need to worry. It's not as if they could reproduce --- and it's rare for blood relatives to even feel attracted to each other.

Yet Boyd still worries; both of his younger siblings are omegas, the need to protect the weakest is strong in him.

  
***  
Derek is still new at the whole Alpha thing. And he doesn't know many omegas. So he can almost excuse himself for not thinking about it. Almost.

The heat of an unbonded omega.

Alpha Stilinski is new at the whole werewolf thing. Derek can't really blame him for not thinking about it either.

  
***  
They get the new Alpha outside his den easily. The need to protect an omega, especially one in heat -- and one that you have any kind of claim on -- is unbearable.

  
They're late.

Isaac and Erica don't quite understand why they've been dragged to a strange Alpha's den or why the new wolf has gone feral despite having a pack.

There's no time for explanations, the feral Alpha claws Boyd's side open and sinks his teeth into Isaac's shoulder.  
It all comes to a fast end when Derek bites the wolf back twice as hard.

*  
Derek and Boyd go to check the Alpha's house while Erica looks after Isaac.

The smell of heat leads them straight to the Alpha's bedroom. There's the sweet smell of omega slick in the air and Derek can barely keep himself to stay at the door of the room. Boyd --- who's not a beta solely by his werewolf status --- isn't nearly as affected so he dares to go inside.

He comes out after inspecting the omega for injuries. He's hesitant to leave his Alpha alone with the boy, but he's the only one in the pack who can manage to get heat blockers for an omega fast enough. Derek flashes red eyes at him; he wants the beta away from the den.

There's just something unbelievably intimate in seeing an omega so vulnerable, in heat, made even worse by the fact that the boy is _a human_.

The young omega is lying on the old Alpha's bed, thin covers now pulled up just below his chest. The bare skin of his arms is marred in cold colors, a violent contrast against pale flesh. His feet are peeking out, other sprawled to the side, the smell of slick too strong.

Derek imagines stepping into the room and getting rid of the emptiness between the boy's legs. He'd cover the smell of the old alpha and finish what he started; ease the ache of the omega's heat and fill him like his father never could manage to.

  
He's too caught up on controlling himself to stop Erica from slipping into the room. Suddenly he needs to concentrate on keeping himself from maiming Erica. He has to protect the omega.  
  
The boy startles when Erica touches him. Heat is making him incapable of going against her --- not that the boy would ever stand a chance against a werewolf. The uncontrolled preen the omega shows at Erica's praise enranges Derek far more than what it should.

  
Isaac's careless comment makes the rest of the pack understand just what kind of a claim the dead Alpha had on the omega. 

It's also when the omega seems to become lucid enough to realize what has happened.

 

The blood of his father is still clinging onto Derek's teeth.

Seeing the inconsolable look on the boy's face is enough to ensure Derek he can't ever be forgiven.


	3. Chapter 3

It's just the aftereffect of being bred full. Stiles is sure of it.

 

If his heat hadn't been forcibly interrupted he wouldn't feel this way, his body was just as confused as the omega himself. He'd been so full, so thoroughly satisfied, tended for _so_ attentively by someone familiar and caring; someone he'd always felt safe with. Had it been any other alpha Stiles would already be round with his first pup.

It's making his chest tender, nipples tightening across his skin like he's about to start lactating any moment.

He's not sure what he would do if it really comes to it, there's no one to latch onto his sensitive nubs, nobody to reward with his rich omega milk.

 

*  
  
There's a den with too many rooms for a too small pack. The wolves need looking after, someone to cook and clean.

Stiles can take care of it all, it's familiar to what he's been doing for most of his life. The compliments on his finished little tasks; warm meals or rooms smelling of clean pine, secretly make his lips curl with a pleased smile.

It's almost as if he belongs somewhere in the world again, with these strange creatures.

As if his whole world hadn't been brutally ripped apart. 

 

*

It becomes even worse in the presence of an alpha; seeing Derek lift anything with his strong arms, muscles flexing tantalizingly only makes him leak sweetly elsewhere.

But the worst is when the man orders his Betas around; hearing that particularly strict tone he uses with them never fails to make the omega want to bend over and make space between his legs for the man.

During lonely nights in his room, Stiles thinks about how he could lure an alpha in by baring his markless throat and let him bite and bruise him any way he'd like, and Stiles would please and reward them for letting him show just how good of an omega he could be.

They'd fill that new endless emptiness in him, make his nights feel a little bit less lonely.

 

But Stiles doesn't want to warm just any alpha's bed.

 

*

Full moons make the wolves race and hunt in the woods.

When the nights near their end the whole pack curls up around each other in the Alpha's bedroom. They're the nights when the omega isn't allowed to lock himself in his lonely room.

They're always sure to be cautious around the fragile human but Erica's presence still makes him feel uneasy -- even when he's not covered in heat pheromones -- so he dares to settle into Derek's warm side, far from the woman.

When Derek smiles sadly to the boy in response, the tightening in the omega's chest truly becomes painful.

  
Surely, an aftereffect.

 

 


End file.
